


Timeless

by patroclux



Series: Avenoir [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be here, now, in the paling sunlight filtering in through parted curtains with Erik actually present and not a figment of Charles' longing dreams... He would give almost anything for this to last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

“Erik – no, don’t you dare – I _will_ make you regret this – ”

Naturally, there was no stopping Erik on his conquest, deft fingers tickling Charles’ sides. He squirmed, laughing up a storm, until his halfhearted pleas finally brought Erik to a halt. Erik smiled warmly and Charles, suddenly possessed by a desire to be as close as possible, hooked his ankles around Erik’s slim waist. This earned him a laugh; a low rumble that sent shivers down Charles’ spine.

The ensuing kiss was gentle at first, but quickly grew desperate and nearly agonized at their reunion – nearly two years apart, their only communication a constant stream of letters. And to be here, now, in the paling sunlight filtering in through parted curtains with Erik actually present and not a figment of Charles’ longing dreams… He would give almost anything for this to last forever.

“I love you,” Charles murmured against Erik’s lips, still seeking another kiss. “ _God_ , I love you.”

Erik lifted away, if only slightly, to tuck a loose curl back behind Charles’ ear. Another smile broke his features, and Charles tried desperately to remember this moment. Erik, propped up on his elbows just above him, the speckles of green, blue, and gray in his eyes glittering with a mischief Charles so adored.

“I love you, too,” Erik’s voice was hardly a breath in return.

Charles curled into Erik’s side a while later, when the sun had gone down and they were left immersed in a darkness he rather liked. Erik held him close, one arm wrapped around Charles fondly. “Erik?” Charles asked, raising his head slightly. Erik’s eyes were closed, he responded with a noncommittal _Mm?_ “You’ll never leave me, right?” He shushed the reluctant protests that rose in Erik’s throat – they both knew this couldn’t possibly last nearly as long as they both wanted it to. “I know, I know, but I – I just need to hear it.”

“I’d never dream of leaving you, Charles,” Erik said in reply, tone firm. “Never.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on an idea i had at three in the morning, of which i have only a hazy memory of now.


End file.
